


Junior

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no gain<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny surprises Steve<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> A quick fic inspired by the prompt 'I'm late' in [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ' 'Crack me Up' challenge.

"I'm late." Danny was in the bathroom, staring at his face in the mirror.

"Late for what?" Steve frowned as he leaned in the doorway. "Shouldn't you get moving, then?"

"No, Steve, I'm _late_."

Steve's frown deepened as Danny turned to look at him. "Huh? I don't get it."

Danny rolled his eyes as he pushed past Steve on his way out of the room. "Would you have understood if Catherine had said it?"

Steve turned around slowly. His eyes were impossibly wide as he gazed in stunned silence at Danny.

"You're not serious?"

"Men can't get pregnant, you idiot." Danny grinned.

He found himself thrown onto the bed, the wind knocked out of him.

"Asshole," Steve ground out, pinning Danny's arms down.

"You should have seen your face, babe." Danny managed as he regained his breath.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve quirked a lip in embarrassment, letting go of Danny and rolling to one side. He offered Danny a pensive look, his head propped on an elbow. "Would you have it?"

Danny lifted his brows in question.

"If you _could_ get pregnant, would you have it?"

Danny let out a bark of laughter. "No way."

Steve looked hurt. "No?"

"I've seen what a woman goes through - _twice_. There's no way on earth you'd get me to do that."

"Not even for a Steve Junior?"

Danny shook his head. "Much as he'd be the cutest kid ever with his camouflage jammies and his GI Joe, I'm sorry to say I would not go through childbirth, _ever_."

"I'd go through the pain for you, Danno." Steve's goofy look said he probably would too.

"Yeah, but the difference is you enjoy the pain, Steven." Danny offered him a smile to show he didn't mean anything cruel by the words.

Steve's grin widened, and he lurched forward to offer Danny a kiss. It went from a hard press of lips to a soft and sexy movement within seconds, and Danny lifted a hand to the back of Steve's head, stroking through the soft hairs and then holding Steve in place to better savor the taste of him.

"Mmm," Steve murmured when he pulled back. "It'd be worth it for a Danny Junior, though, even if I'd have to teach him not to look too hard for reasons not to do things."

"I do not-"

Steve cut him off with another kiss, and then it was some time before Danny was coherent enough to think about picking up the discussion where they'd left off.

Steve was kissing his way up Danny's naked back, his lips sending delicious aftershocks through Danny's body when he stopped suddenly, making Danny turn to look at him, a question on his lips.

Before he could speak, Steve asked, "What _did_ you mean when you said you were late?"

Danny snorted in amusement. "I just remembered it was our anniversary yesterday."

Steve laughed. "I'm glad neither of us is giving birth any time soon, Danno."

"Me too, babe; me too."

~//~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're WHAT???](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074381) by [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch)




End file.
